All For You
by Saruvi
Summary: Roxas and Axel are best friends with benefits. What happens when Roxas falls in love with his best friend but Axel doesn't want a relationship?
1. Confession

Disclaimer: The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Roxas moaned into Axel as the redhead kissed the blond's neck.

"A-Axel!" Roxas murmured as Axel's hands came down to rest on the boy's lap. His long fingers dangerously close to Roxas' now hardened erection. Roxas had never felt this way about anyone, but he couldn't tell Axel that as they were just fuck buddies and love wasn't supposed to happen between them.

Though, Roxas had to admit, everytime they did this, Roxas' feelings for Axel grew more and more. He loved the pyro. He just couldn't gather the courage to tell him how he felt. Axel wasn't one for love. He would probably look at Roxas strangely and then leave. And never come back. That was something Roxas didn't want to happen.

"Roxy, Roxy, you taste so good," Axel moaned into Roxas' neck.

"Say it again Axel, say my name like that," Roxas begged.

"Roxy, mmnh," Axel's fingers slipped around Roxas' erection and stroked up and down causing the blond to scream out in pleasure.

"Axel, why do we do this?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, confused, his hand paused in it's ministrations.

"I mean, why aren't we a couple? We are always together. We always have sex with each other, never anyone else. Why aren't we together like a couple?" Roxas asked, pulling away from Axel's grasp.

"I... don't know. I don't think I would treat you right. I love having sex with you though. But I'm not relationship material," Axel said, sitting back on his legs. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it, moving away from Roxas.

"That's bullshit and you know it. We're practically a couple now Axel. Why not just make it official?" Roxas demanded.

"Because, I am not relationship material. I don't want a relationship," Axel said, not thinking how it would affect his best friend and bed partner.

Roxas was stunned.

"You just want to fuck around then? Forever? With me? Without anything behind it?" Roxas narrowed his blue eyes, looking at Axel, hoping the redhead would say he wanted to be with him always.

"I don't know Roxas. Fuck, I don't know anything. I just thought, since I was going away for a week, that we could you know, have some fun," Axel said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm leaving," Roxas said, and got up from the bed, pulling on his jeans and tugging on his t shirt.

"Roxy, don't be like this. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about you," Axel pleaded, "Please, don't leave."

Roxas refused to look at Axel as he stood there in the redhead's room with Axel begging him not to leave.

"You know what Axel, I love you. I just don't know how you feel about me. And I know it wasn't supposed to be like this but I love you so much," Roxas said sadly, his head down, staring at his bare feet.

"What?" Axel asked, it was his turn to be stunned. He stared at Roxas.

His best friend had just confessed to him and he didn't know what to say.

Tugging on his shoes, Roxas ran out of the room and out of the apartment. Axel was yelling for him to stop but he wouldn't. He just didn't want to hear Axel telling him he didn't love him back.

--

Roxas wouldn't come out of his room until he knew Axel had left town for his trip. He didn't ever want to see the redhead again and he thought, he could succeed in getting over him if he just gave himself time. He thought wrong, when he cried himself to sleep every night that Axel was gone. Missing him terribly had Roxas contemplating seeing the pyro when he returned.

"You know, if you talked to him, I'm sure it would work out," Sora, his twin brother said, coming to sit next to Roxas on his bed.

"I don't know Sora, he doesn't want a relationship outside of sex," Roxas said, and his blue eyes began to tear up and next thing he knew, he was in Sora's arms crying out his heartache.


	2. I Want Him Too

"Rox says Axel only wants a sexual relationship. But I can't understand why. I mean it's apparent that Axel has feelings for Roxas beyond sex so what's holding him back?" Sora asked his boyfriend Riku the next day.

"I'm going to tell you something Sora but you cannot tell Roxas and you have to promise to keep it to yourself and just forget I told you alright?" Riku said.

Sora nodded and Riku said, "When Axel was thirteen his mother's boyfriend at the time raped him. Axel doesn't feel he can get close to anyone again."

"Wow, why didn't he ever tell us?" Sora asked.

"Do you really think it's something he wants everyone to know? Especially people who he cares about?" Riku asked.

"No I don't suppose so. But we could help him deal with it. I know he loves Roxas. I just know he does. But now I know he's afraid and we need to help him get past it," Sora said.

Riku nodded and said, "Well, he comes back in two days. Is that enough time to formulate a plan?"

"Yeah. Aside from locking them two in a room together I don't know what to do though," Sora told his boyfriend.

"Could we discuss your brother's relationship with my best friend later? I need some Sora time," Riku said suddenly, licking Sora's neck causing the brunette to moan.

"Uh, sure Riku," Sora moaned as Riku's hands slid up his shirt.

--

"I'm not doing it!" Roxas yelled the next day.

"Yes you are! You're going to talk to Axel or I'm going to strangle you!" Sora shouted back.

"Roxy, you know you love him. Why not just talk to him?" Riku asked.

"Because, he doesn't love me and I'm tired of just a sexual relationship with him. It's killing me inside. I love him so much and I want to be near him but not just for physical needs. I need him emotionally too," Roxas said, his blue eyes tearing up.

"He loves you too you know? How could he not? He's only been with you. He could have been with others if all he wanted was a purely physical relationship with you," Sora told his twin.

"He doesn't want me Sora. I want him so badly. But he doesn't want me," Roxas cried, the tears spilling hotly down his cheeks. It hurt to admit that Axel didn't want him.

"He wants you Roxas. He just doesn't know it yet," Riku told the boy, grabbing him in his arms and comforting him.

"Please make him want me Riku. Please. I can't live without him," Roxas said.

"I'll try Roxas. I'll try to get him to realize he loves you," Riku said patting Roxas on the back. Sora smiled a little at his boyfriend comforting his brother.

--

Axel debated whether or not to call Roxas. He wanted to talk to the blond about the boy's confession before he'd left. He just didn't know if he should. Maybe Roxas wouldn't want to see him anymore let alone talk to him.

That thought hurt Axel. His chest tightened and he didn't understand why. He couldn't possibly be in love with Roxas could he? It was a possibility.

For months all he'd wanted was the blond, blue eyed boy. He wanted him like he'd wanted no other. Had to have him. It didn't hurt they were friends with benefits because that let Axel be with Roxas without a commitment.

"Dammit," he swore, stubbing out his cigarette.

He couldn't let go of the past. Couldn't forget what happens when you get too close. Could he let that bastard of a man's touch leave the feeling of his body? Roxas' touch was all that mattered. Being with the blond was all he wanted.

"You should tell him how you feel Ax," Demyx said, sitting down beside his friend.

"He told me he loves me. How can he love me? I'm nothing special. And I'm... dirty, tainted. I don't want to dirty him any more than I already have," Axel said, sighing.

"One, you're not dirty! It was NOT your fault that bastard raped you. Two, Roxas loves you because you are special. Because he just sees in you something that he loves with all his heart," Demyx told him.

"I love him Demyx. I really do. But, what if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" Axel asked.

"Call him and tell him you want to talk to him when you get back to Twilight Town," Demyx said handing the redhead a cell phone.


	3. It's The Past

_A/N: This chapter features the rape of a thirteen year old. I'm sorry if this offends anyone but it's necessary for the background as to why Axel didn't want a relationship with Roxas past sex. And yes I know I suck at writing rape scenes. I apologize for this._

--

Roxas answered the phone on the third ring. It happened to be the one person he didn't want to talk to.

"Hey Roxy," Axel's deep voice came over loud and clear.

"Hello Axel. What do you want?" Roxas snapped without meaning to.

"Can't I call my best friend up and tal-" Axel was suddenly cut off by the phone being hung up.

"He hung up on me Demyx," Axel said flatly.

"Call the runt up again then. Keep trying until he talks to you," Demyx told him.

"Later. I'm going to bed for a bit. I feel drained," Axel said and got up and headed into the bedroom.

--

"_Sto-op!" the small thirteen year old whispered. _

_Fingers everywhere. Hands caressing everywhere. Places that hurt, places that felt good. Places no one was allowed to touch._

"_Shush, you'll like this kid. I promise. It's our new game," the man said to Axel. _

_But Axel, being young, didn't like it. He didn't want anyone touching him where they shouldn't. _

_Should he yell for his mom? But she was sleeping and would she even believe him? She loved her new boyfriend and Axel didn't want to tear them apart and make her mad at him. _

"_Please, stop! I don't want to play this game anymore!" Axel cried, but a hand came down to push his chin up and fingers pinched his nipples roughly._

"_I told you to shush kid. I know what I want and that's you. So be quiet and take it like a man," Mark said._

_Axel hated Mark. Had always hated him. But his mom loved the guy for some reason. Maybe more than she loved her son Axel thought. He began crying as he was stripped out of his pajama bottoms and his boxers were removed as well._

"_Hush now, don't cry, you'll wake your mom up and we don't want her to get hurt now do we?" Mark threatened._

_Axel's eyes widened. So his mom would be mad if she found out then if Mark was threatening to hurt her. Axel's world fell apart as Mark touched his private area. _

"_Nnng," Mark moaned as he slid his pants off and ground his erection into the boy. Axel hardened despite being afraid. He was only thirteen and fear was making his body react in a way he didn't want it to._

_Mark bit down softly on one of Axel's nipples as he thrust roughly into the small body underneath him. Axel froze, his green eyes widening as he cried out in pain. He could feel Mark moving within him and he found it to be disgusting. He could feel wetness seeping out of him with each of the man's thrusts and he cried the entire time. Mark pinched his cheeks whispering how wonderful he felt around him._

"_Please, get off. You're hurting me," Axel muttered._

"_God you feel great. So tight. Not like your mother's too soft body and disgusting hole," Mark murmured. He was thrusting faster now. _

_Axel closed his eyes as he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his now hard member. God he was so afraid and in so much pain. He felt himself release into Mark's pumping hand and he cried even more over that. _

_When Mark finally came and pulled out, there was something sticky on Axel's thighs along with something else that was wet. _

"_Let's you get cleaned up. You bled and I don't want you bleeding on the sheets so your mom finds out. And you keep this between the two of us or else," Mark told Axel, picking the boy up and carrying him to the bathroom._

_--_

Axel woke up in a hot sweat. He hadn't dreamt of the rape in a long time. He still remembered his mom finding out and having Mark arrested.

Two days later when Mark tried to rape the boy again but Axel's mom had walked in. Demanding to know what was going on, Axel had quietly told her Mark had raped him two nights before. She was shocked. Then she was furious that the man she loved had touched her son in such a vile, sadistic way and she called the police.

Demyx and Riku found out about the rape of their best friend and comforted him. Telling him they liked him anyway and it was not his fault. Axel knew it wasn't his fault. But he still felt contaiminated and dirty. And a part of him would always feel that way.

Until he met Roxas. Who made the nightmares go away. Who had the blondest hair and bluest eyes he'd ever seen and the most beautiful face on any boy or girl Axel had ever known. And Axel had to have him. Needed him like he needed air or water.

Loved him so desperately and had hurt him so carelessly.

"Fuck, I'm so in love with him and he hates me," Axel said to himself reaching for his cigarettes.

He had to talk to Roxas. Had to make the boy see that he wanted a relationship with him.


	4. On the Phone

Roxas walked into his room after hanging up the phone on Axel. He didn't even know why he did that. He wished he could call the pyro back and tell him he was sorry but he wouldn't stoop any lower than he had already.

That night Axel called him again, and Roxas tried not to hang up on him. He was so depressed and he just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before he'd opened his mouth and demanded they become more.

He just didn't understand why Axel didn't want to make it official when they already spent all their time together. Had sex, went out with each other which could be considered dating. He didn't know why all he was to Axel was a nice lay in the sack.

--

While talking to Axel on the phone, Roxas had to keep himself from tearing up. God, he'd missed that voice. Missed just the easy way they could communicate with each other. Missed Axel. Missed him terribly.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself there Axel," Roxas said quietly into the phone.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing Demyx play and stuff. How are you doing though Roxy?" Axel asked.

_Please don't say my name like that, please, I can't handle this,_ Roxas thought to himself. His hands started shaking and it was all he could do not to fall to the floor and cry.

"I-I'm fine Axel," Roxas said.

Axel heard the sadness in the boy's voice and he kicked himself mentally for being the cause of it. He could hear the tears in the soft quiet voice and he wanted to go home and comfort the boy he loved. He would have told him he loved him on the phone, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to be face to face with Roxas when he told him he loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Listen, I want to take you out somewhere when I get home. Do you think you would want to go out with me?" Axel asked.

"I... don't know Axel. I don't know anything anymore. But listen, I gotta go. Riku and Sora are here and they want to talk to me about something," Roxas said, watching his brother making hand gestures meaning hang up the phone now.

"Alright Roxy," Axel said as the phone went dead.

--

"What Sora?" Roxas demanded.

"Well, we are going out tonight and we thought, it would be a great idea if you came with us. You know, kind of forget Axel and the whole situation for awhile kind of thing and just relax," Sora told his twin.

"Yeah, it'll be fun Rox. Say you'll come with us," Riku pleaded.

"I don't really want to go out," Roxas said.

He didn't want to go anywhere without Axel he meant. Actually, he never really went out without Axel anyway. They would always go to clubs together. Dancing all night long while having hot and heavy make out sessions then go home with the promise of even better hot and heavy sex.

"Come with us Roxy, please," Sora whined.

God, Roxas hated when his brother whined. Sora knew he could get him to do anything if he just pouted and whined. So, he gave in and agreed to go.

"A-alright, I'll go, but if I don't enjoy myself, I'm going to leave," Roxas told them.

Sora and Riku nodded.

--

"You didn't tell him did you?" Demyx asked when Axel handed him back the cell.

"No. I wanted to tell him to his face," Axel told him.

"Yeah I understand. So how was talking to him?" Demyx asked.

"I asked him how he was. He said he was fine. But he sounds depressed. And I told him I wanted to take him out when I get back. But he doesn't know if he wants to go with me," Axel said.

"I see, well, drag him with you if you have to. But tell him how you feel. And you might want to look up some counseling for ptsd," Demyx said.

"Yeah, I'll have to check into that. I want to be with him completely, so I have to get over what happened when I was thirteen," Axel said, sighing.

After talking awhile, Demyx and Axel ended up in a comfortable silence contemplating the situation.


	5. Hayner and Axel

Roxas, as he thought, was bored after sitting and watching Riku and Sora dancing for about half an hour at the club. He wondered what Axel was up to when someone touched his arm and asked quietly,

"Hey would you like to dance?" A blond boy about his age standing there asked.

"Uh, sure," Roxas said. Though he didn't really want to. He was just bored. And trying not to think about Axel.

"I'm Hayner," the blond said, leading Roxas to the dance floor.

"Roxas," he replied, as they started moving to the music.

"You're good," Hayner said. Roxas smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and he wanted to go home.

They danced to four songs. Roxas kept looking over at his twin and Riku who were dancing closer than then should be appropriate in public. All Roxas could think about was when he and Axel would come here and dance and make out.

"I'm um, going to go after this song alright?" Roxas said.

"Aww I was just getting started. But alright. Will I be able to see you again?" Hayner asked as they walked off the dance floor.

"I.. don't know. I'm not really into dating much and I just..." Roxas trailed off.

"I'd love to see you again Roxas. Please go out with me?" Hayner pleaded.

Roxas ended up giving the guy his number and they agreed to meet for coffee the next day. Roxas mentally kicked himself though because he didn't want to be with anyone but Axel.

--

"Roxas left," Riku commented as Sora and he were dancing to another song.

"Yeah I saw that. I feel bad cause there's nothing we can really do," Sora huffed.

"He was at least dancing with someone. That's a start," Riku replied.

Sora nodded.

"I want you so let's go home," Riku said grinding into Sora. Sora moaned and nodded again. The two left the dance floor then the club.

--

Axel decided to go home a day early. He didn't want to be away from Roxas for too long. So he told Demyx he was leaving and would visit again soon.

Meanwhile, Roxas was enjoying coffee with Hayner. It was the first time he'd enjoyed anything without Axel by his side.

"So tell me Roxas, who hurt you?" Hayner suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Roxas asked stupidly.

"Come on, you don't date and you seem miserable. Who hurt you?" Hayner asked again.

"My best friend," Roxas told him.

And the story came pouring out. Hayner listened and then patted Roxas on the hand.

--

After an hour, they left the coffee shop and went back to Roxas' apartment. They were in Roxas' room when Hayner leaned over and kissed him suddenly. Roxas, at first, didn't move. He just stayed still. Then he began responding.

Kissing Hayner was different from kissing Axel. Hayner seemed unsure of himself and it came out in the kiss. Perhaps, it was just because the only one Roxas had ever kissed was Axel.

Hayner's hands travelled down Roxas' shirt then slipped up under it. Roxas' breath caught. He slowly came back to reality and realized who was kissing and touching him. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," Roxas told Hayner.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have rushed you or pushed. You're still hurting. I will leave," Hayner said, getting up and running a hand through his blond hair. He walked out.

Roxas began crying. He couldn't even make out with someone else without thinking about the redhead he loved.

_Dammit Axel_, he thought.

There was a knock on the front door and he went to get it thinking it was Hayner. But there stood on the doorstep his best friend. Tall, lanky, wild red hair spiking in all directions and poison green eyes staring at him.

"Axel," Roxas said, and fainted.


	6. It Still Hurts

Roxas woke up on his bed. Axel was laying next to him. The redhead leaned in and kissed the blond on the lips and for a moment, Roxas reveled in the touch and sensations the kiss caused. But then he realized, this was the same guy that had broken his heart a week ago and he pulled away.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to do this," Roxas answered, sitting up.

Axel bit his lip before replying, "I came home early to see you."

"Oh so you came home early to get a quick fuck in. Well fine Axel. Let's get to it then," Roxas spat, standing up and stripping out of his clothing.

He laid down beside Axel and spread his legs. When Axel made no movement to move Roxas asked what was wrong.

"I don't want to fuck you Roxy. I want to talk to you," Axel said.

Roxas glared. He was confused. Axel sighed. This was his fault. He had to rectify this.

"I don't know what you want to talk about, but get on with it," Roxas said, pulling a sheet over himself.

If Axel didn't want to do it, then fine with him. He wasn't even in the mood anyway. And he really wanted to hear what Axel had to say.

"I have something to tell you. About why I didn't want a relationship. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, very much. I just... have some issues to deal with," Axel started.

"You love me?" Roxas said. He was shocked. He didn't think Axel loved him and he held onto the news that he did in fact love him with his heart.

"Yes. I do. I realized it after you told me and I was in Hollow Bastion. I love you so much, but I have something to tell you that happened to me. I hope you'll understand that's why I didn't want to get too close to you. I realize now that I am already as close to you as I can get," Axel said.

"What are you trying to tell me Axel?" Roxas asked, placing a hand on Axel's arm.

"I was raped when I was thirteen. It was my mom's boyfriend at the time. Demyx and Riku know about it. But I never wanted to tell you. I just thought, we could go on the way we were and we would be happy. I didn't realize I'd fallen for you and you for me. I'm sorry I hurt you," Axel said, "Please forgive me?"

"You could have told me. I would have understood. I'm still hurt though," Roxas told him.

"I thought I was tainted and dirty and you wouldn't want me," Axel explained.

"I would always want you. But right now I'm too heartbroken to take you back. And I kind of met someone else while you were gone. He's really nice and I would like to see..." Roxas stopped as he watched Axel's face take on a pained expression.

"You met someone else that will treat you better than I can," Axel said flatly.

"I'm sorry Axel. I just need time. You really hurt me," Roxas told him, trying to make the man understand.

"I guess that's it then. You want someone else, I want you. I think I know how you feel now," Axel said sadly.

"I'm sorry really. I just need time to get over how you treated me before you left," Roxas told him.

"You know why though. Why I did that," Axel said.

"I do now, but that doesn't change how I felt when you said you didn't want a relationship with me. You just wanted to fuck me and that's it. I don't want to be used that way anymore," Roxas told him, sliding out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Please Roxas, I have therapy every Wednesday. I'm going to get over this. We can be together now," Axel pleaded.

"I know you will. And maybe in time, I will get over you hurting me. And maybe someday we can be together when I'm over this," Roxas told him.

Axel just stood up and kissed him on the lips softly before walking out. Roxas just stood there, too emotionally drained to do anything but cry.


	7. A Date With Seifer

Hayner picked Roxas up at seven a month later for the first official date. Roxas was quiet and Hayner thought to give the boy some space. But he was curious as to what happened with Roxas' friend since the only thing the blond told him was that said friend was back in town.

"I told him I met someone else and I needed time to get over him hurting me. I don't know what to do," Roxas said, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Hayner bit his lip, not knowing what to say. When his ex had broken up with him, he had been devastated. So he kind of understood what Roxas was going through, that however didn't make it any easier on knowing what to say to make it better.

"So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

He did his best to hold in his sadness that it was Hayner that he was with and not Axel.

"I thought I'd take you to the movies then dinner," Hayner replied.

"Sounds good," Roxas replied, biting his lip.

--

Axel was hating therapy. Hating it because of the memories it brought back up and he didn't want to go through them anymore. But in order to get Roxas back, he had to deal with and overcome his past. Which was harder than he thought.

"So you think it was your fault somehow?" the therapist asked.

"No, I don't think it was my fault at all. I was a little kid. How could I have fought him off?" Axel asked.

"I think you're getting it now Axel. That it wasn't, couldn't have been your fault. Would you like to tell me about the guy you're trying to get back with?" she asked.

"He's just your regular guy. Really nice and sweet, but he has a temper. He said he would still want me despite what happened to me. But then he told me he met someone else," Axel hung his head.

"I hurt him. A lot by making him think I only wanted him for sex. Which isn't the case," Axel told her.

"Well, maybe if you try to talk to him again, you can get him to understand?" she asked.

"I... don't know, really I don't. What if this new guy can give him what I can't?" Axel returned.

"And what do you think that is?" the woman asked him, jotting something down on her notepad.

"Someone whole I guess. I'm not whole. I've been hurt in the worst way. What if that comes out in my relationship with him? I've already hurt him and I don't want to do it again. What if this new guy is right for him?" Axel wondered aloud.

"You don't know that Axel. From the looks of it, you love this guy very much. And you should take the chance to get him back. Our time is up though, so I'll see you next week," she told him.

He stood up and nodded, walking out of the room.

--

Seifer looked up as his ex boyfriend and some blond kid entered the restaurant. His heart beat faster as he looked Hayner over. The boy looked better than ever. Better than before they'd broken up. Why did he break up with him when he was so in love with him in the first place?

Because he thought he would be moving and didn't want a long distance relationship. He was going to college and didn't want to have the boy he loved waiting around for visits when they could see each other. Of course Hayner didn't know this.

It just so happened that Seifer was the new couple's waiter. He cringed knowing that he would have to face his ex after hurting the boy so badly.

"May I take your order?" he said quietly. Hayner met his eyes and there was a look of sorrow in the blue depths.

Seifer looked the other blond up and down, noticing how small he was. Wondering what the hell Hayner was doing with this kid. He'd been calling him every night to get back together with him and Hayner kept brushing him off saying he was too hurt by him to go back.

"Seifer," Hayner mumbled as Seifer walked away after taking their orders.

"Sorry?" Roxas asked.

"My ex. I didn't know he was working tonight. I thought it was his night off. That's why I chose this place. If it's awkward for you, we can go," Hayner told Roxas.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, "But are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'll... I'll be fine. Just need a moment," Hayner told him, reaching out a hand to grasp Roxas' fingers.

Roxas flinched but then calmed down. He was still not used to being touched by anyone other than Axel. And how he missed the warmth Axel was. Hayner's hand was cool to the touch and Roxas found he didn't really like that. He missed Axel's touch so much more now.

"You miss him don't you?" Hayner suddenly asked, withdrawing his hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Roxas stated.

"Why won't you go back to him then?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know. I love him so much and yet, I don't know why I won't go back. I want to. But part of me keeps remembering how I felt when all he wanted was sex," Roxas explained.

"I think you need to talk to him Roxas," Hayner told him.

"I'll talk to Axel when you talk to Seifer. How's that?" Roxas said.

"Ugh, you know that's not fair," Hayner told him.

"Fair isn't an option in this. You want me to talk to someone who hurt me badly. Yet you yourself won't do the same thing," Roxas stated.

"Alright. I'll talk to Seifer. See why he did it," Hayner said, then shut up as Seifer brought their food.

"Enjoy," Seifer said, his voice pained, as he walked away.


	8. Be With Me

Roxas talked to Hayner a week after their first date. Roxas kept telling Hayner to talk to Seifer. One morning, the other boy explained he'd spoken to his ex, Seifer, and had decided to go back to him. Hayner kept telling Roxas how much he liked him but that he was still in love with Seifer. Roxas understood completely.

That night though, Riku and Sora dragged him to a friend's party in which Roxas proceeded to get drunk. He was on his seventh beer when Axel grabbed him and tugged him out of the house.

"I'm taking you home," Axel said.

"Let go Axel," Roxas said, trying not to slur his words, "'m fine!"

"You're anything but fine and from the looks some of these guys are giving you, you're going to end up in bed with one of them and I know you're going to hate yourself for that in the morning. So I'm taking you home," Axel said, tossing Roxas in the car.

"Whatever man," Roxas said, trying not to puke and failing, he opened the car door and puked everything he'd eaten and drank up to that moment on the side of the car.

Axel just shook his head and waited for the boy to finish.

"I've never seen you so plastered before," Axel said as he pulled up to Roxas' apartment. Getting out, he picked Roxas up and carried him into the apartment and down the hallway to his room. Laying him gently on the bed, he was surprised when he sat down and Roxas got up and straddled him.

"Axel, be with me tonight?" Roxas asked.

"No, Roxas. Not like this," Axel said, he had a hard time saying no, but he knew if he didn't he would be in big trouble in the morning.

"Why not? Don't you want me? Don't you miss me? I miss you so much Axel," Roxas began crying.

"I do miss you. I do want you, but not when you're drunk like this. Not when you're not sure of what it is that you want," Axel told him.

Roxas sighed. "I am sure I want you back. I am sure of one thing and that is that I love you so much. I've missed you so much," Roxas said, kissing him on the lips.

Axel kissed back, enjoying the feel of his lover's lips once again on his own. But this isn't how he wanted them to get back together.

"What about Hayner?" Axel asked, pulling away.

"He went back to his ex. I won't regret this. I won't ever regret anything we do. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me Axel?" Roxas asked, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Yes I want to be with you. But I'm hurt that you pushed me away," Axel said.

"I said I was sorry! I won't do it again, ever. I won't ever push you away again! Please Axel, be with me," Roxas pleaded. "Please. I need you so much."

And Axel gave in. He couldn't stand to see Roxas begging and crying. Couldn't stand to see the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. So he quickly undressed the blond, laying him down on the bed and stretching out over him.

"You'll regret this in the morning," Axel said.

"No I won't, because you'll be here in the morning won't you?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. I'll always be here for you," Axel said, kissing Roxas on the neck.

Roxas moaned as Axel kissed his neck, tugging on the redhead's clothing. If he had to be naked, he wanted Axel naked as well.

"Axel!" Roxas whined, "You need to be naked too!"

"Yes baby, one sec," Axel said as he stood up and undressed, laying down on top of Roxas again. God he loved the feel of this boy's body against his own.

"God Axel, I've missed you, missed this," Roxas moaned and panted as Axel's hand came up between them to stroke his chest.

"Promise me you won't regret this. Promise me you love you more than anything," Axel pleaded.

Roxas pulled his head back, staring into those amazing emerald eyes.

"I love you more than anything. I won't regret this. I want to be with you again," Roxas said.

Axel nodded, kissing the blond on the mouth, swiping his tongue along the pale, soft lips, causing Roxas to open his mouth and let Axel's tongue inside to map out the inside of his mouth.


	9. All For You

Axel pulled back from the kiss, his green eyes filled with desire. And hidden in the depths was hurt and pain.

"You're hurting too," Roxas said matter of factly. Axel nodded. "Oh Axel. I'm sorry I pushed you away! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me again!"

"Never," Axel said, squeezing the boy's arousal causing Roxas to hiss in pleasure.

Axel stopped what he was doing and looked at Roxas.

"You know. I've finally realized what happened when I was thirteen wasn't my fault. I love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please don't ever push me away again. I can't live without you," the redhead said.

"I won't," Roxas promised. His blue eyes were hazy with lust and passion. He wanted Axel like he'd never wanted him before. "Make love to me Axel."

Axel nodded as he kissed down his lover's chest.

"Axel, Axel," Roxas panted as Axel continued to kiss and touch him.

Roxas begging for him was a turn on. He loved when the boy writhed and panted underneath him, pleading for him to touch him, to kiss him, to enter him.

"Touch me Axel, don't stop," Roxas panted.

"I love you. I love this. I want to be with you always," Axel murmured, kissing his way down to Roxas' erection.

"Oh god," Roxas said as hot lips encircled his arousal.

Axel smirked around the member in his mouth, loving the warm taste of the skin his mouth was bobbing on. He swirled his tongue around Roxas' erection, hoping to get the boy to cum for him so he could taste what he'd missed for so long.

Roxas wound his hands in the redhead's hair, tugging on the strands every so often. When Axel's mouth left his member to suck gently on the tip, Roxas lost it, shuddering as he came in Axel's mouth. Axel swallowed all of it smacking his lips. He looked at Roxas. Blue eyes were hazy from his orgasm.

Reaching over to the side of the bed, he rummaged in the drawer looking for the lube he knew Roxas always kept there. Grabbing the tube, he opened it and smeared some on his fingers.

"You're sure? You want this right? No regrets in the morning?" Axel asked, his fingers hovering around Roxas' entrance.

"Yes I'm sure. No regrets. Please take me Axel," Roxas whimpered.

He hissed as a finger was inserted into him, soon to be joined by another one. The scissoring started as the pain melted away into pleasure and Roxas began begging for Axel to be inside him. Axel thought about teasing his lover a bit longer but he wanted so badly to be inside the blond the he gave in, pulling his fingers out and smearing some lube on his member. Positioning himself, he slowly entered the blond, causing Roxas to scream out his name.

Rolling them over, had Roxas on top of Axel. Axel wanted the boy to ride him as he watched all the passion flow into Roxas' face from them making love.

"Axel, what..." Roxas whispered, bearing down on Axel's length.

"I want you to ride me. It's been so long. I want to feel you lifting up and down on top of me," Axel whispered back.

And Roxas rode Axel like he'd never done before. Lifting up and slamming back down, he had Axel screaming his name, hands coming up to caress the blond's sides as Roxas continued to ride the redhead.

"All this, all this is for you, I love you so much!" Roxas nearly screamed as he slammed himself down on Axel's member, twisting his hips to maximize their pleasure.

As his body tightened around him, a fire in the pit of his belly began to engulf him as he screamed Axel's name with his climax. Roxas falling down to rest his head against Axel's chest. Axel came after, thrusting upwards to find his own completion.

"I love you baby," Axel whispered, realizing Roxas had fallen asleep.

"Mmm," Roxas murmured in his sleep.

Axel pulled out and rolled Roxas to the side, cuddling him close as he closed his own green eyes and slept.

--

Roxas opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight hit his pale face. He had a headache and his stomach felt tight. He also felt something warm next to him. Turning around he was shocked to see the mess of redhair and pale flesh that was Axel. Squinting, he suddenly saw flashes of the night before assault him. He bit his lip.

"Axel," he whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the pyro's shoulder.

Axel woke up slowly to his name and the hand on his shoulder.

"Roxy," Axel said, turning around to grin at his boyfriend.

"Oh Axel!" Roxas began crying as he threw himself into the other's arms. Axel wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Hey now! There shouldn't be any tears this morning," Axel said soothingly.

"I thought I messed up. I thought I lost you forever," Roxas sniffled.

"Nope. You can't lose me," Axel told him.

"I love you so much Axel," Roxas said.

"I love you too baby," Axel replied, turning them over so he was hovering over Roxas, "How are you feeling this morning? No regrets right?"

"None, but I have a headache. I wanna do something," Roxas said.

"I'll take you out for breakfast after I'm done having my way with you again. You know they say sex is a good cure for a headache, let's see if it's true," Axel said, grinding their hips together.

Roxas laughed at that and let Axel make love to him again. Things were going to be alright for them.


End file.
